Convergence
by omnitroid
Summary: What happens when a part of the essences of four different beings come together as one? A whole new adventure, Vaeldan style!


A/N: This idea just called out to me(don't they all?) so I wrote it down. Crossover with Doctor Who, Bleach and Naruto. May make some more crossovers later, but that's it for now. Also, I made up the shinigami, the arrancar, and my own little world with its own characters. THOSE are mine, nothing else.

SOMEWHERE IN SPACE, PAST THE MILKY WAY GALAXY The Doctor was in his TARDIS, thinking about what to do next. He'd been almost everywhere and every time already. He was at a complete loss. He remembered back when his "adventure" had started, back even before the Time War. He'd known very well what he was going to do then. He knew what he was going to do after. He knew what he was going to do after that. He'd known.

But now he was at a loss. As it was now, he was just drifting through space, aimlessly wandering, hoping for something-anything-to happen. It had been a very long time since he'd stopped traveling through time. He didn't remember how long. It could have been years. Could have been months. It could very well have only been a week. The point is, there was nothing new. Nothing exciting. Nothing worth while enough to-...

He was brought from his thoughts as a yellow sliver of his essence trickled out of him. It danced around his face for a bit and the Doctor was entranced. It then flew at high speeds straight through his TARDIS wall, leaving no mark of it's passing.

"Well that was new," he said. "Wait a minute, that was NEW. New means something that's never happened before, something different, something... exciting." And just like that, the Doctor went to the controls of his trusty, police box disguised, time machine, tracked the sliver of essence, and was off.

It's been FAR too long since anything exciting happened, yes it has!

SOUL SOCIETY

Kyou Kashirama was getting bored. He was bored, tired, thirsty, bored, hungry, homesick, bored, and a little annoyed. Oh, and did I mention he was bored?

"Can't believe I have to just sit out here and 'guard' something nobody goes near," he said, referring to the Sokyoku behind him. "It hasn't even been used since that Ichigo character came to save that Kuchiki girl." THAT day certainly wasn't boring. He actually got a little bit of a kick at seeing his division's captain being beaten by the boy.

Now that he thinks about it, wasn't that girl his captain's sister? Then what was the boy's connection to her? Secret lovers? Or maybe he is some kind of superhero come to save his girlfriend, whose brother is against both of them? As his Orihime-esque thoughts ran on, he failed to notice a little blue sliver of his essence slip out of his chest, swirl around a bit, and take off towards the east.

HUECO MUNDO

Asami wasn't in a particularly good mood. He'd just gotten yelled at by one of the espada. He couldn't even remember why. What did he do? He just doesn't remember. Was it particularly bad? Or was it one of his "plans" that back fired again violently? Did he even make one? He forgot.

That's been happening ever since he could remember, which wasn't very reliable, as he could have forgotten huge chunks of his life. Like this one time when he'd been standing in one spot and, all of a sudden, he'd been somewhere completely different, one month later.

Maybe he should go and talk to... wait, what was he doing again? He just couldn't remember. So wrapped up in his thoughts(or lack of), he didn't notice when a sliver of his essence, which was red in color, shot out of his chest, he just kept walking wherever he was facing. The sliver of essence swirled around a bit, and then flew off.

A passing arrancar noticed, however, and gave chase. It was forced to stop when the sliver phased through a wall. That didn't stop the arrancar completely, though, as he punched through the wall. It was for nothing, though, as the sliver was gone without a trace.

SOMEWHERE ON A GIANT TURTLE

Naruto was training with Bee to master the bijuu bomb. Bee was nearby, making sure Naruto didn't kill himself. Of course, he wasn't worried about Naruto ACTUALLY hurting himself. During his short time knowing the kid, he'd been a firsthand witness to his stubbornness and determination. And even if it DID blow up in his face sometimes, he just shook it off and kept going. But even so, if he just let it go on all day, Naruto would probably knock himself out or worse. Naruto wasn't invincible.

As naruto tried for the umpteenth time to try and form a bijuu bomb, it once again blew up in a spectacular show of "fireworks". And, once again, Bee started to lecture him with his normal rhymes.

"Still missin' the mark, that was 9.5 black and 0.5 white. It sounds easy at first but it's a hard fight!"

"All this crap about plus and minus and black and white and numbers came outta nowhere and I don't get it!" Naruto replied. "I'm the kind of guy who learns through experience, you know? And this new rasengan's so heavy I can barely hold it up, I don't have time to sweat the details! I'm just gonna have to practice this "tailed beast rasengan" over and over and over until I get it right!" Bee just stood looking at him. He was really beating himself up, trying to get this technique down. Then Naruto cried out in pain from his burned hands.

"There's only so much you can do in human form with your hands paying the price," Bee started. "I say take a break, that's Killer Bee's advise." Naruto was about to reply, when a sliver of essence came out of his chest, orange in color. As Naruto and Bee stared at it, transfixed, it was swirling around in the air.

"What the hell is this thing?" Naruto asked, not expecting anything like this to have happened. He then gasped. "Is that my soul!? Did I die practicing the Bijuu-thingy!?"

"Calm down Naruto, I don't think it's your soul," Bee said, dropping the rhymes. This was unlike anything he'd ever seen.

Then, without warning, the sliver shot out through the doorway to the white room. Bee chased after it not a second later, Naruto waiting a few more moments out of shock before clumsily getting to his feet as well. He caught up to Bee just in time to see the whatever it was disappear into a portal that opened up in front of it, though the portal looked more like a crack. After the sliver was through, the crack closed back up, looking to all the world as if it weren't there in the first place.

THE KINGDOM OF KRENDAL'S CAPITOL CITY, ASTRASIA

A young boy looking about the age of seventeen, was walking through the streets, once again marveling about the sheer size. This boy was a country boy, raised in a small shack by its lonesome down fifteen miles to the south of the city. He was currently leading his horse by its reigns through the city. His parents had finally harvested the yearly crops, so they'd sent him off to the market to get some money for them, and then food with the profit money. They were the only crops of the year, so this year they'd have conserve the gold they got from this year. Which meant he would go another year shoeless. That was fine, though, as long as they had food for the tests of the year, if in short supply.

"Hey, Aaron, over here!" called a nearby supplies vendor. The boy, Aaron, walked over.

"Hey Jackz, how's the day treating you?" He replied to the vendor. Aaron had been friends with the big, well-muscled, middle aged man for a while. When Aaron helped him out with a little pest problem, they became fast friends. Aaron got rid of the rats without even killing a single one so that Jackz's business wouldn't suffer.

"Its been good as any other. So, the usual deal?"

"Well, we didn't get as many crops this year, so we're going to have to cut back on the spending. Just give me the cheapest food you've got."

"Oh, I can't do that to you, lad. I know how poor you are and how much you've been looking at those fancy shoes in that window by the fountain. I'll just give you the usual, and by your crops for the same price as if you still had a full harvest," Jackz said, smiling.

"Oh, no, you've got your own business to run, and-..." "No, I insist. Think of it as repayment for a debt long unpaid." Aaron, catching his meaning, only bowed and thanked the vendor profusely. "Oh, it's no problem. Now run along, I'll just send to your house like I usually do," he said, handing Aaron the gold.

"You have no idea how much you've helped me out! Thank you SO much!" "As I said before, it's no problem." Aaron ran straight to the courtyard with the fountain to see if the shoes he wanted were there. When he saw that they were, he could barely contain his excitement. It might be weird to be so excited about shoes, but if you haven't had shoes since you were four, anyone might feel the same. So one could not blame him as he came out of the shop, shoes on his feet, practically skipping through the throng of shoppers on the street.

He didn't get halfway home before he saw four slivers of bright light appear in the sky through what appeared to be tears, which sealed right back up after the slivers were through. Each was a different color, one yellow, one blue, one red, and one orange. He didn't even have time to cry out as the slivers converged on him and enveloped him in a blinding light.

A/N: So how was it? I guess most of the crossovers are going to be AU. So, review and all that. Also, I'm planning on making a Ranma 1/2 Negima crossover and I need help on how to get Ranma enrolled in Majora academy. I like the kinds of stories where Ranma has something sealed by the Dean, so if you can think up something good like that that makes sense and PM me, I'd appreciate it! Also, I want Ranma to be enrolled either at a young age, or he has been de-aged and enrolled. Also(for this story) I need help on what Aaron's zanpakuto should be named and look like, what his arrancar release is, and what he would look like in Kyuubi mode. It's NOT spoilers cause you knew it would happen! Anyway, get back to me on that through PM(I may or may not include your designs and/or plan for Ranma to be enrolled in Majora, but if I do, I will give you due credit). Now for omake time!(I'll also be accepting those)

00000000000000000000000

He didn't get halfway home before he saw four slivers of bright light appear in the sky through what appeared to be tears, which sealed right back up after the slivers were through. Each was a different color, one yellow, one blue, one red, and one orange. He didn't even have time to cry out as the slivers converged on him and enveloped him in a blinding light. As the light died out, Aaron was not there. Instead, there was a figure who stood about six feet tall and had a monkey-like tail. Aaron was now a saiyan!


End file.
